One Night to Remember
by Emily122597
Summary: After the war. Ron and Hermione broke up. Ginny and Harry broke up. A sad Hermione finds comfort in Harry, but after that one night, one tiny problem will change their lives forever.More Chapters coming!
1. Finding Out

I was just throwing random ideas around and decided to give Harry and Hermione a shot. Please read and review!

Hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this wonderful story

If I get enough reviews and follows, I will post a new chapter every two days! Scouts honor!

* * *

She looked down at the little stick in her hand. I mean, she knew how babies were made, she knew that sex without protection meant bringing a life into this world. It meant diapers, and crying, and many other unmentionable things. So why was she so stupid that night? Why had she done what she did, and not used protection?

"Harry Potter." She shook her head, and put her face in her hands. This was just great. That imbecile had finally done his worst.

She doesn't even have time to process the news when a loud banging on the door, brings her out of her daze. She new who it was by the shuffle of his feet, and the sound of him leaning against the door. She wanted to kill him in this moment.

"Mione, hurry it up in there!" Fred Weasley's voice carries under the door. "You've been in there for over an hour!"

An hour? She glanced at the watch on her wrist, and was startled to see he was right. Where had the time gone? She cursed herself inwardly. Harry would be getting home an minute now, and she hadn't even come close to preparing what she was going to tell him.

"Just a second!" She calls back. She glances down at the little plastic stick, where the little smiley face is taunting her. She stuffs it into her pocket, then washes her hands.

She happens to catch herself in the mirror, and frowns. Her mahogany colored hair, is more curly than usual, and her cheeks are flushed. Her eyes are hectic. She looked like she had just found out she was pregnant. She sighs, and opens the door to find a patiently waiting Fred.

"Did you take long enough, dear?" He says, walking past her. "If you'd told me earlier we could have taken a shower together, and saved time."

He winks before shutting the door. She snorted, then kept walking to her room. Fred and her had become close after the war. He had taken Ron's place, when he'd dumped Hermione saying he needed a break, and wasn't ready to be in a committed relationship.

She opens the door to room, and is glad to find it empty. Ginny, who was a member of the Holly Head Harpies, had recently gone on tour. Thank God her and Harry broke it off, or this would be a lot more difficult.

She layed back on the bed, and instinctively rests her hands on her stomach. Then remembers there's a creature growing inside her, and moves her hands to her sides. How was she supposed to care for a baby? I mean she didn't even have a place of her own. Her head is buzzing as she recalls that night two months ago.

_"Oh Hermione!" His sang drunkenly. She turned to find a very intoxicated Harry nursing a bottle of butterbeer. His hair was longer than usual, and fell into his face, covering his beautiful green eyes. She was beginning to notice a lot of things about Harry, that she wouldn't normally. Like how tall he was, and how you could see his perfectly muscled body, beneath his shirt. His loin lines are visible as he raises his arms in a stretch._

_"I can't believe this party!" He yelled, coming up to her. They were celebrating passing their Auror Exams, and all of their friends and other Aurors were there._

_"I know, can you believe Lavender failed?" She asks, laughing hysterically. Though she had no drink now, but she'd had many before, and was slowly loosing her common sense._

_"I can't believe she even applied!" He said laughing with her, he wraps his arms around her still laughing._

_She's caught off guard by how heavily he leans on her, and both of them tumble to the floor in a mess of limbs. They laugh together, Hermione's back to the floor, and Harry lays on top of her, covering his face while he laughs. _

_"You'd think if you were a dark wizard catcher, you'd be able to hold up a drunken man." He said laughing._

_"Yes a heavily drunken man who happens to weigh a hundred and thirty pounds, against my one hundred an ten!" She replies, putting her hands in his hair. "I am at the peak of perfection!"_

_"I can see that." She looks down at him, a question in his mind. His voice was husky, and lustful. He looks up and their eyes meet. His voice is husky, and his hands are rubbing circles on her sides, making her already unsteady mind loose its self control completely. "But if you ever need a bit more exercise..."_

_He trails off, and she knows what he's asking._

_"When, would this exercise take place?" She asked, rubbing his back._

_"I'm free now." He pulls himself up, then reaches a hand down to her. As soon as she's up, his hand snakes to the back of her head, and he kisses her heatedly. Its not long before his tongue is asking to come in, and she readily obeys._

_"Lets go upstairs." He whispers in her ear._

_After that...well you know what happened. They'd decided afterwards to keep it a secret, seeing as how they worked together._

She sits up in bed. She thought they had cast a spell of protection. But, apparently not. She takes a deep breath, and tries to think of how she's going to tell Harry.

What if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't want a thing to do with me? I won't force him to be apart of it's life. I can raise him or her, all on my own.

_But what if you can't?_ The little voice in the back of her head whispered.

A knock on the door, saves her from drowning in her worries.

"Hermione?" The knocks sounds again, and she's in no way prepared to see him.

"Come in." She surprises herself with how strong her voice is.

Harry pokes his head in a smile on his face. He's dressed for work, seeing as how today is her day off, and his is in two days.

"You alright?" He asks, walking in. "Fred and George said you've been up here all day."

"I'm fine." She says, looking at the ground. She needed to tell him.

"Why d-don't you sit with me a while?" She stammers patting her bed. He sits down, taking her hand.

"Hermy, I know something's up." He says, looking her straight in the eyes. "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant." The words leave her mouth before she can even cushion the blow. She was just in such a haste to tell him, and she needed to get it off her chest.

"Harry?" His eyes are on her, but his face is dazed.

"You're pregnant?" He asks, incredulously. She shushes him, and covers his mouth. "Is it mine?"

"Yes." I whisper. He grows quiet, contemplating something in his head. "Harry, please say something."

"I need a moment." His voice is unsteady.

"Of course." She says, a hollow feeling in her chest. When ten minutes have passed, she finally can't stand seeing him look so distraught.

"Look I understand if you want no part of this, I don't want to hold you back in anyway." She whispers this, emotionless.

"What are you talking about?" He says, furiously. "Of course I want a part of this!"

"But you're so quiet, and I can tell you're in shock." She says, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"Well yeah, I just found out my best friend is pregnant with my baby!" He exclaims, a shocked look on his face.

"Hermione, you're carrying a baby!" He says excitedly. "MY baby."

"Hermy, no matter what, I am going to be apart of this kids life." He breaths, a smile breaking his shocked mask.

"Thank God." She breathes. Harry smiles and hugs her, staring at her belly.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you alone in this?" He asks, incredulously. Anger passes over his face. "Nice to know you think so much of me."

"I just didn't want to hold you back...if you were seeing somebody." She trails off, looking down at the floor. Focusing on the tiniest scratch on the hard wood floor.

"Nothing and nobody is going to keep me from being with this baby." He says smiling encouragingly.

"Now there's the matter of telling everyone else." He says, raking a hand through his hair.

"I wonder how they'll take it." Hermione said, nervously.

"Well, we'll take it amazingly." Hermione let out a shriek just as the door opened to reveal the twins.

"This is going to be fun." They said in unison, devilish grins on their faces.

* * *

Please Review! Tell me if you liked or disliked it!


	2. Announcing the News

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Hermione leaned over the toilet, hurling the contents of her stomach. A gentle knock on the door, made her turn even redder.

"What is it?" She says, trying to now throw up everywhere.

"Mione, its Harry." The door suddenly opens, revealing him with a bottle of water and a wet cloth.

"Please, I don't want you to see me like this." She says quietly, flushing the toliet.

"Hermione, I told you I was going to be here for you, no matter what." He says, sternly. He sits behind her, pulling her to him so that her back is to his chest. He gently wipes her forehead.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispers.

After she was done throwing up, she brushed her teeth thoroughly, and drank the bottle of water Harry had brought her.

"Have you gone to see a healer yet?" He asks, helping her off the floor. She shakes her head, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Well...if its alright with you, can I come with you?" He asks.

"Of course." I reply, I hadn't even realized he wouldn't be there. He had been good to me the last month, since I'd told him. I was about three months along so I had better go soon.

They walk quietly to her room, careful not to wake anybody. Once they make it inside, she lays on the bed, still nasuated. Harry lays behind her, wrapping an arm around her. She is shocked by the embrace, but it is a familiar one, and him against her body felt so terribly good, that she ached all over. Slowly, he began to rub her stomach tenderly.

"Hey, Mione?" He whispers into her hair. She is half asleep, but he knows she can hear him.

"I know this isn't the best way to tell you, but I don't regret being with you that night." He says, quietly.

"I don't regret being with you either Fred." She whispers.

She feels his lips against her hair, and it sends shock waves down her spine, and warmth up her body. She drifts off to sleep, with the feel of his heartbeat against his back.

She wakes up to the sound of the bed creaking. She is now facing his chest, and his legs are wrapped around her. He's gently rubbing her back, and somehow, her shirt is lifted all the ways up, revealing her bra.

"Harry." She says. He jolts, waking up from his sleep. Then takes in the scene.

"Sorry, Mione." He says with a soft laugh. "I guess I just can't help myself around you."

"Get up, you lazies!" A loud voice calls from downstairs. "Or your breakfast will be cold!"

"We'd better get up, before she comes up and finds us in this state." Harry says, laughing He helps her up, and they leave the room. She takes one step, and runs right into Fred.

"Aww the proud parents to be." Fred laughed, then looked down at her stomach. "Of course, I'm going to be his favorite uncle."

"Of course." Hermione says, rolling her eyes. There wasn't even a bump there, yet they kept looking there as if there was.

"Is everyone here today?" Harry asked, looking at Fred's hand on my stomach. He had a tone in his voice, that makes Fred pull back his hand with a sheepish grin.

"Yep, and I do mean _everyone."_ He said, gesturing to Ron's picture on the wall.

"I thought he was in America!" Hermione said, suddenly nervous.

"Well he came home to visit." George said, suddenly appearing. "The git won't stop talking about those Vegas showgirls."

Hermione and Harry walk down the stairs, hand-in-hand. When Hermione lets his go, he grabs it again.

"We'll do this together." He whispers.

Hermione lets him lead her into the room, her other hand is playing with a loose string at the bottom of her pajama shirt. Ron is the first to see this, and his face turns into a frown.

"Ron." Harry nods his head at his other best friend, who only looks at Hermione.

"Everyone!" He says loudly. I realize with a jolt, everyone really is here. Fleur and Bill, Charlie and Penelope Clearwater, Percy and Audrey, Angie, Ginny, Fred, George, even Dean, who was Ginny's newest flame, was here. "We have an announcement!"

"Well go on!" Charlie said, laughing as he smiles at Hermione.

"Me and Hermione are expecting a baby!" The words leave his mouth,and the room grows extremely quiet. For a millisecond.

"Congratulations!" Ginny's one cry, starts a series of others. Both of them are greeted warmly by everyone, and their hands stay entwined. Ron, on the other hand, is still standing in the same place, a very shocked look on his face.

"Didn't take you long to move on did it?" He asks, a sad laugh in his voice. He quickly composes himself, before hugging both of them warmly. "I'm happy for you too."

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione, is so happy he isn't angry that she smiles happily, as Harry kisses her cheek.

"Have you been to see a healer?" Ginny asks as soon as she sits down. "I want to know how my little niece is doing."

"There's no way its going to be a girl!" Fred and George say together. Ginny and them break into an argument, and Hermione laughs.

Hermione sits there, a smile on her face. For an instant she thinks being pregnant wasn't so bad. And being pregnant with Harry's baby was even less bad. How wrong she was.

* * *

So how was that? Please let me know in a review what you thought of it. Only my third story so I would love some feedback. Thanks for reading! New update in two days.


	3. St Mungo's

Thanks so much for your reviews, I loved them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept for William Fowels.

* * *

Hermione woke up to an very excited baby. The kicking in her stomach was becoming more and more frequent, and she sits up. Harry was lying asleep in bed next to her, fast asleep. He had basically never left her side this entire time, only leaving for work on his hours. Hermione, had asked for a temporary leave from work, but would be returning next week, to announce the news. She pushed her hair out of her face, and climbed out bed. She was feeling a bit nausea but decided to climb in the shower to ease the tension in her back.

The water swirls around her, the steam fogging up the mirror. Then the tears start. She is shocked at herself as she begins to sob, uncontrollably. Her body shaking with the violent sobs. Why the hell was she crying? All she'd thought was how much she wanted a damn butter beer right now, and the waterworks turned on. Damn her mood swings. She rinses the shampoo out of her, and turns the water off, and just sits in the shower. Her sobs are quieting now.

"Mione?" She looks up startled. A knock follows the voice, and she tries to climb up. Only to slip on the tile. It really wasn't that hard as she grabs onto the towel rack by on the wall. But the crashing sound of the several bottles of shampoos, made a crash as if she'd fallen off a building. The echo only magnifying it.

"Mione!" The door is thrown open to reveal, a very scared Harry. He takes her in, blushing furiously. He walks in, covering his eyes, and shuts the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asks, worriedly. It's muffled behind his hand, and she tries to contain a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies, only she was now stuck clinging to the towel rack. If she let go, she was bound to slip and eat shit again.

"Do you need help?" He asks, his voice strangely husky. She debate its, before giving in.

"Please." She says, her voice breaking.

"I'm going to have to look." He says, uncertainly, shuffling towards her, his eyes still shut.

"Please, Harry." She laughs, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

He opens his eyes, and his face goes red, but it was nothing compared to her own scarlet He stands there staring for a moment, before moving in to help her. He avoids looking down, as he swings her up in his arms. He holds her a moment longer than needed, then sets her down on the floor.

"Careful." He says, steadying her. She is suddenly very aware of his body near hers. He looks down into her eyes, a sexy smile on his face.

Her breath catches, and she looks away quickly, grabbing her towel.

"Thank you." She says, her voice deep and low. He nods his head.

"I'm here to help you in anything you need." He says leaning into press his body against hers. Was she imagining the second offer in his voice? She thought not, as he leans in kissing her hard on the lips. He pulls away with a satisfied smile, then opens the door.

"Oh, don't forget we have the appointment today." She says, almost forgetting.

"Like I could forget that." He replies, smiling.

She took a deep breath, gathering her stuff then walking to her room. She had no idea what to think about what had just happened. She quickly gets dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans, and a black button up shirt. She pairs it with black boots, and tries to tame her bushy hair but gives up. A very excited Harry meets her downstairs, and they apparate to St. Mungo's hand in hand.

* * *

Hermione sat, waiting anxiously. Harry, on the other hand, was patient, waiting for the moment the receptionist would tell us it was our turn. She plays with her hands, finally rubbing her stomach. It was slightly showing, but easily concealed. She rubbed her stomach once trying to stop her heart from racing, as the baby kicked. Harry's hand, laying against her stomach as well, jerks at the touch.

"Was that him?" He asks, a smile on his face. She smiles, and grabs his hand placing it on the spot it liked to kick the most.

"Miss Hermione Granger?" A voice calls. She looks up to find a healer, waiting for them. He has a smile on his face, as he leads them to their room.

"My name is William Fowels." He says, shaking both of their hands. He has a kind smile, as he gestures for her to sit down on the table.

"I will be your healer for the duration of your pregnancy." He gets his wand out, saying an incantation, then looks at her.

"Well from the looks of it, you seem to be almost four months?" He asks looking at her.

She nods. The healers hands were back on her stomach, and pressed into her hard. Harry, sits holding her hand. His face filled with joy. He had been over the moon when she told him that she'd scheduled an appointment at St. Mungo's.

"Well Miss Granger," He pulled back, a grin on his face. He was young, maybe a few years older than her own nineteen.

"Your baby seems to be in perfect health." He says smiling at them both. "Your due date is December 13th."

"A winter baby." Harry smiles, squeezing her hand.

"Yes." My doctor rises, shaking our hands.

"He seems to be an abnormally active baby, though." The doctor goes on. "Try not to over exhert yourself."

"Thank you." They say in unison, rising to their feet.

They walk out, Harry's hand are in his pockets.

"You wanna get something to eat?" He asks, glancing down at the Three Broomsticks.

"Sure." She says. She was starving seeing as how she hadn't eaten in about fourteen hours.

They walk in the bar, laughing at they passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"I can't believe how much of a profit they've made." He says, digging into the burger he's just ordered.

She sits, quietly watching him. He looked older since the war, his eyes looks up.

"Staring?" He laughs, making her blush red.

She doesn't respond, as a young woman walks into the bar. She looks up to find Lavender Brown. Hermione's mouth falls open. She was dressed in a nice navy blue pants suit, her hair curled and wavy, her makeup done light. She had never looked better. She sees Harry, and the old Lavender raises its head. She lets out a squeal, running over to them.

"Harry." She says laughing. Hermione gives him a look. He doesn't meet her eyes, as Lavender wraps an arm around him.

"You haven't returned any of my calls!" Lavender says, swooping down to give his a kiss. "I was beginning to get worried."

"I've missed you." She goes on, smiling. She turns to Hermione. "Nice to see you, Granger."

"Hermione, you remember Lavender." Harry says, gesturing to her. Yes, Hermione remembered her. Remembered making fun of her hysterically just three months ago.

"Lav, I was just about to call you." Harry, kisses her. Hermione's stomach sinks, and a bitter taste is left in her mouth. "I was just so busy with everything..."

"Don't worry about it." Lavender says.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Hermione asks, looking between them. Lavender smiles down at Harry, and Harry looks at Hermione.

"No, we're just really good friends." She says, rubbing his arm. Hermione's hands curled into fists. But she didn't have a right to be angry. She knew Harry had needs, but still she felt a twinge of jealousy and hate towards the other girl.

"Harry, you never mentioned Lavender being such a close friend to you." Hermione says, smiling fakely. He can see right through it, and laughs shakily.

"Well, I hadn't really had the chance." He lies, looking at her. His eyes are apologetic.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your lunch." Lavender says, hinting the mood. Hermione glances at the blonde hanging on Harry. She smiled back, genuinely. Something had changed about her. She seemed friendly, caring, and altogether sweet. Hermione wanted to hate her so badly, but the blonde smiled at her again.

"No, please stay." Hermione says rising to her feet. "I was just leaving."

"Hermione-" She cuts Harry off with a nod.

"I'll see you later, Harry." She says curtly. "Good to see you Lavender."

She leaves them there laughing, both of them looking young and lovely. Like the perfect couple. She turned on her heel, her stomach in knots, and not from the baby kicking.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews only the last chapter, I loved them so much. I know this chapter was shorter than the last ones, but please review and thanks for reading! :D

Update in two days as always.


End file.
